


Фальшивые звезды

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Они вместе уже целый год, и Маркус знает Коннора лучше, чем самого себя, но иногда – вот как сейчас – он думает, что совсем не знает его.
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 6





	Фальшивые звезды

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Фальшивые звезды  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета** : анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1875 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** мирный постканон  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Они вместе уже целый год, и Маркус знает Коннора лучше, чем самого себя, но иногда – вот как сейчас – он думает, что совсем не знает его.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Фальшивые звезды"

– Ну, и куда ты меня ведешь? – спрашивает Маркус и оглядывается по сторонам.

Узкая улица заставлена старыми автомобилями, неоновые иероглифы всех цветов радуги освещают хмурые лица людей, которые снуют туда-сюда, будто кто-то невидимый разворошил гигантский муравейник. 

Чайна-таун. Мэдисон Хайтс, графство Окленд. Плотность населения 38 945,42 человека на квадратный километр согласно переписи 2040-го года. На самом деле, здесь живет не больше семи тысяч человек. Просто люди любят много цифр и длинные числа. Они думают, что эти числа делают их значительнее. 

Андроидов здесь меньше, чем в центре. Может, потому, что местный образ жизни не импонирует им, а может, просто так сложилось. 

Уверенно шагающий впереди Коннор оглядывается.

– Я же сказал, это сюрприз. Тебе понравится, обещаю, – улыбается он.

С самого утра Коннор ведет себя странно. Они вместе уже целый год, и Маркус знает Коннора лучше, чем самого себя, но иногда – вот как сейчас – он думает, что совсем не знает его. Честно говоря, это немного раздражает, но и восхищает тоже. 

Они обменивались кодом десятки раз, сотни раз прикасались друг к другу, тысячи раз общались настоящими словами… Черт возьми – они делят одну постель, когда переходят в спящий режим. Просыпаются вместе и говорят: «Эй, привет, я скучал».

Привязанность – не совсем верное слово, но оно приоритетное среди множества вариантов. 

Коннор сворачивает в переулок, и Маркусу приходится последовать его примеру. Перед ними – неприметная серая дверь. На ее поверхности нацарапано по-китайски «Фальшивые звезды». Во всяком случае, так сообщает встроенный в системы переводчик. 

– Мы на месте, – говорит Коннор и нажимает на кнопку домофона. 

Любит ли Маркус сюрпризы? Это сложный вопрос. 

Дверь открывается через две минуты. Коннор произносит на китайском что-то вроде «звезды зажигаются», и их пропускают внутрь.

Не то чтобы Маркус удивлен, что Коннор говорит по-китайски, но все же. 

В узком коридоре так темно, что Маркусу приходится включить ночной режим. Коннор все так же уверенно идет впереди, словно бывал тут не раз. Может и так. В конце концов, Коннор – полицейский. Когда они обмениваются кодом, Маркус никогда не заглядывает в области памяти, помеченные «работа». Хотя, иногда в их связь проскальзывает что-то, как например, на прошлой неделе. Коннор был чем-то расстроен, и в коннекте возник неясный образ детектива Гэвина Рида. 

Маркус ненавидит Гэвина Рида, потому что ему кажется, что детектив знает больше, чем говорит. 

Ревность – не совсем верное слово, но но оно приоритетное среди множества вариантов. 

Человек, впустивший их, останавливается возле двери в дальнем конце коридора.

– Сюда, пожалуйста. Вам придется немного подождать. Минут десять, не больше.

Он открывает дверь и, церемонно поклонившись, кивает на низкий диван в стиле позднего шинуазри. Коннор берет Маркуса за руку, они заходят в небольшую комнату с бамбуковыми стенами и садятся на диван. Человек, еще раз поклонившись, скрывается за дверью.

– Может, ты наконец объяснишь мне, что все это значит?

Все так же загадочно улыбаясь, Коннор говорит:

– Конечно, Маркус. – Он смотрит на репродукцию, висящую на стене. На искусственно состаренной рисовой бумаге совокупляются двое – мужчина и женщина. У обоих такой усталый вид, будто они делают это уже тысячу лет. – Это место… здесь создают транскриптинг. 

Слово ни о чем не говорит Маркусу, и он просто ждет. А потом ждет еще немного.

– Я узнал о нем недавно. Подумал, тебе будет интересно. Сюда приходят люди, которым нужны деньги, и занимаются сексом. Их нейроволны считываются и оцифровываются. Мы можем подключиться к этим скриптам и почувствовать все, что чувствуют они. 

Все-таки Коннор невероятный. Когда думаешь, что ты на последней странице, оказывается, что ты читал даже не ту книгу. 

– Я не хочу чувствовать себя кем-то другим. И с кем-то другим.

Маркус возмущенно пожимает плечами. Испытывает ли он возмущение на самом деле – сложный вопрос. 

– Ты не будешь чувствовать себя кем-то другим. Это будут твои ощущения, эмоции, переживания. Транскрипт сливается с нашей нейросейтью так, что ты не поймешь разницы. Это будем ты и я. Больше никто, – говорит Коннор и, спустя мгновение, добавляет: – Конечно, если ты не хочешь…

– Откуда ты все знаешь? Ты уже делал это? 

Вот теперь Маркус совершенно определенно чувствует возмущение.

– Что? – Коннор удивленно вскидывает брови. – Разумеется, нет. Мы с Хэнком были здесь неподалеку месяц назад. Расследовали убийство девушки, которая подрабатывала «живой памятью».

– Живой памятью?

– Так называются люди, чьи транскрипты собираются и записываются.

Маркус делает мысленную заметку в следующий раз не ограничивать соединение. Он хочет знать о Конноре все. Он думает, что это эгоистично? Может быть. 

– Ее убили из-за того, чем она занималась? – спрашивает он.

– Конечно, нет, – уверенно говорит Коннор. – Я никогда не привел бы тебя сюда, если бы это было так. Ее смерть никак не связана с этим местом. 

– Хорошо. Допустим, – кивает Маркус. – Чьи скрипты будем считывать мы?

Коннор едва заметно расслабляется. Как будто он ждал сопротивления и вдруг увидел белый флаг. Может быть, Маркус для него – тоже нераскрытая книга? 

– Я подумал, будет логично, если мы подключимся к двум мужчинам. 

Маркус не может сдержать смех. 

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав. И кто они?

– Я не знаю. Просто два человека мужского пола, которые займутся сексом. – Коннор делает паузу и сосредоточенно рассматривает узор на вытертом ковре. – Нам только нужно выбрать роли.

Маркус ищет информацию в сети. Сексуальная роль партнеров. Актив. Пассив. 

Ах, вот оно что. 

– Я не знаю, Коннор. Это неизвестные данные. Что бы предпочел ты?

Коннор усмехается и переводит на Маркуса любопытный взгляд.

– Для меня это тоже неизведанная территория. – Он встает с дивана и засовывает руку в карман джинсов. – Давай просто разыграем это.

Чертова монета. Когда-нибудь Маркус украдет ее и выкинет в Детройт Ривер. Или просверлит в ней дырку и повесит на шею. 

– Орел – ты будешь сверху, решка – я, – говорит Коннор и подкидывает монету в воздух.

Четвертак делает восемнадцать оборотов и падает на ладонь Коннора профилем Джорджа Вашингтона вверх. 

«Хитрый маленький коп», – улыбается про себя Маркус. 

Нежность – не совсем верное слово, но но оно приоритетное среди множества вариантов.

– Решка, – говорит Коннор и прячет монету обратно в карман. 

Маркус думает о том, сколько еще серебряных четвертьдолларовых монет осталось в стране. 

– Ладно, что дальше? – спрашивает он.

Коннор снова садится на диван и пожимает плечами:

– Он сказал – десять минут, осталось меньше минуты.

Дверь открывается через двадцать три секунды. Все тот же человек, который впустил их, держит в руке какой-то квадратный предмет, мигающий желтым светодиодом.

– Все готово. Это нейророутер, просканируйте частоту 12.5. Она стабильна. Когда закончите, просто нажмите на эту кнопку, – кивает он на панель возле двери. – Приятно провести время.

Положив квадратный предмет на пол и в очередной раз поклонившись, он уходит. 

Коннор откидывается на спинку дивана и протягивает руку Маркусу.

– Ну что, давай попробуем?

Чужой мир врывается в мысли Маркуса стремительно и ярко.

_Во рту необычный вкус. Это кофе, они с Джефом полчаса назад были в «Хангри Хоуи». Он все еще чувствует его дразнящий запах. А бариста ничего. Хоть и флиртовал с его парнем._

_Болит лодыжка. Неделю назад подвернул на станции метро, когда ехал домой. Стоит все-таки зайти в аптеку, купить ту мазь, как там ее… Мэг знает, надо ей позвонить._

_Неоплаченный счет за квартиру. Гребаный Хоукинс заходил уже два раза. Пришлось прятаться и делать вид, что никого нет дома. Господи, такое унижение._

Неожиданно все исчезает. 

Маркус стоит в центре комнаты. Она похожа на спальню: посередине большая кровать, по обе стороны от нее два столика, окно занавешено темными шторами. Приглушенный свет льется откуда-то сверху.

Скрестив ноги, на кровати сидит Коннор. Он выглядит как обычно, на нем та же серая толстовка и джинсы, но что-то в выражении его глаз кажется особенным. Прежде он никогда не смотрел на Маркуса вот так. _Голодным_ взглядом.

– Привет, – говорит он. 

В этом слове – тысячи оттенков. Миллион значений.

– Я чувствую себя… странно.

Маркус слышит свой голос и почти не узнает его. 

– Иди сюда, – говорит Коннор. 

До кровати десять футов. Каждый шаг вызывает свое ощущение: волнение, интерес, предвкушение, влечение. Шаг номер пять – возбуждение. 

Возбуждение – самое сильное чувство. Оно рождается где-то в груди и горячей волной скатывается в пах. Это приятно и даже немного пугает. 

Коннор расстегивает толстовку. Звук молнии посылает в пах еще одну горячую волну. 

– Сними одежду, – говорит он.

Откуда-то Маркус знает, что будет дальше. Фантомные воспоминания проносятся в голове вспышками смутных изображений. 

Раздеваясь, он бросает одежду на пол. Это простое действие кажется ритуалом. Прикосновения к себе – как инициация. 

– Ты очень красивый, Маркус. 

Коннор тоже снял одежду. Его тело выглядит совершенным, будоражит воображение. Он лежит, опираясь на локти, и наблюдает за тем, как Маркус опускается на кровать и ложится сверху.

Поцелуй рождает каскад новых ощущений. Губы Коннора мягкие, требовательные. Влажный язык врывается Маркусу в рот, раздвигает и лижет. Скользит и касается. Настойчивые руки гладят и трогают, ласкают и царапают. 

Они целуются так долго, что Маркус не выдерживает:

– Коннор… Пожалуйста… Я хочу… – Он задыхается, чувствует, как от незнакомого желания сдавливает грудь. – Сделай это… _Трахни_ меня.

Слово чужое и звучит волнующе. Разжигает настоящий пожар внизу живота. Тяжелый член – rA9, какое удивительное чувство – упирается Коннору в бедро, этого недостаточно, абсолютно недостаточно. Вцепившись в Коннора, Маркус трется об него пахом и стонет.

– Маркус… – Голос Коннора ниже, чем обычно, на две октавы. Маркус судорожно выдыхает – звук больше похож на всхлип, и Коннор переворачивает его на спину. – Я хочу трахнуть тебя, взять, пометить собой, сделать своим, выебать тебя так, что твой мир взорвется. Когда я кончу в тебя, единственное, что ты будешь помнить – мое имя. 

Коннор на самом деле говорит это. Невозможные слова вырываются из него с тяжелым дыханием. Смысл этих слов отдается в пульсирующем члене. Внутри огонь, больше нет сил терпеть. 

– Скажи это, – говорит Коннор.

– Что? – Маркус мечется под ним, хватает его за плечи, за руки, стискивает ногами его ноги. – Что сказать?

– Скажи, что тебе нравится это. Скажи, что хочешь принадлежать мне. Весь, без остатка. – Коннор держит его лицо в ладонях, его губы так близко, что восхитительные слова щекочут Маркусу рот. – Скажи, что любишь меня.

О чем он? Разве он не знает? Маркус говорил ему это много раз. Или не говорил? Что происходит?

– Я люблю тебя, Коннор. – Маркус тянется и целует его. – Я твой, весь твой. Пожалуйста… мне нужно… Я больше не могу…

Черт, это больно. Или приятно? Слишком много. Слишком глубоко. Слишком _откровенно_. 

– Да, детка, вот так… еще немного.

_Это Коннор? Боже, это Коннор. Он там, внутри. Мы соединились физически. Часть его тела в моем. Это ведь мое тело? Мы одно целое. Переплелись и смешались. Бессмысленно или бесподобно? Время замерло или летит очень быстро? Еще. Умоляю. Еще. Жарко, медленно, настойчиво. Уязвимо. Коннор, быстрее, пожалуйста. Грубее. Возьми меня так, словно я принадлежу тебе. Нетерпеливо, безжалостно, непреклонно. Это мой стон? Мои зубы впиваются Коннору в плечо? Его кожа соленая от пота. Волосы шелковые под пальцами. Блаженство. Каждое движение, каждый толчок. Горячий и осязаемый. Теплая ладонь ласкает член. Это Коннор. Боже, это Коннор._

– Тебе хорошо? Хорошо со мной? 

Маркус стонет «да» и выгибается, запрокидывает голову. Жгучее напряжение растет и пожирает все мысли, все чувства, все желания. Остается только одно, и оно колеблется, дрожит на пике ощущений.

– Почти… Уже… Маркус… Люблю… Маркус… Как же я люблю тебя… 

Напряжение взрывается, прокатывается по телу судорожной, мучительно-сладостной агонией. Она длится долгие мгновения, и единственное, что Маркус может сделать – отдаться ей, позволить ей захватить себя, разрушить и собрать заново. 

– Коннор… 

Это не единственное слово, которое он может вспомнить. Просто все остальные сейчас не имеют значения.

Они сидят на диване и молча смотрят друг на друга. Коннор выглядит удивленным. Нет, скорее, изумленным. Они вместе уже целый год, и Маркус знает Коннора лучше, чем самого себя, но иногда – вот как сейчас – он думает, что совсем не знает его.

За дверью тихо. Где-то там, в одной из комнат, одеваются два человека, чтобы пойти домой. Жаль, что Маркус не может сказать им «спасибо». Хотя это слово – вряд ли достаточная плата за целый час чьих-то чувств. 

Наконец Коннор нарушает молчание.

– Тебе понравилось? С годовщиной, кстати, – говорит он. – Повторим как-нибудь?

Маркус улыбается:

– Конечно.


End file.
